


The Awesome answer as given by Sammy Barnes Rogers

by lovekagakuro



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I dunno why I named her Sammy, Kid-fic, M/M, Pietro is Wanda's kid, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Sammy and Pietro are of the same age, She is amazing, Steve and Bucky have a daughter, but are trying to be responsible parents, everyone is friends here, pranking her teachers with her friend, steve and bucky and wanda want to crack up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovekagakuro/pseuds/lovekagakuro
Summary: Q) Please explain briefly the events of ‘Civil War’.    2 MarksAns) Basically one Dad of mine started a war to protect my other Dad, but frankly he was forced because of that psycho Zemo.A bet takes place between Sammy and Pietro.





	The Awesome answer as given by Sammy Barnes Rogers

* * *

 

 

 

Q) Please explain briefly the events of ‘Civil War’. 2 Marks

 

Ans) Basically one Dad of mine started a war to protect my other Dad, but frankly he was forced because of that psycho Zemo. Mr. Thor and Mr. Banner were missing during that time, oh and there was the accords situation going on. Then there was Uncle T’Challa who thought my Dads were bad people, but by the end realized they were amazing and awesome which should have been obvious from the start.

In conclusion Civil War was the result of people threatening my family and my family taking action.

PS Mr. Stark and my Dads are OK now, seeing as I am friends with his kids.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few day later

 

“Sammy come down here for a second please.” Bucky called from downstairs. Steve was still snorting over the paper and it was making Bucky crack up too. They had to be responsible damn it!

“Coming Dad!” Footsteps echoed and moments later Sammy stood before her Dads.

She took one look at the paper in Steve’s hands and blurted “Pietro dared me!”

 

* * *

 

 

In another house.

 

 

Wanda stared at Pietro with her eyebrows raised and he opened his mouth, “Sammy dared me!”

* * *

 

 

The End

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this was just something I made up this morning and posted it. I saw the trailer of Gifted yesterday and lemme tell you, Chris Evans with a daughter was just asdfghjkl! Not to mention I saw 'The martian' a few days back and *SPOILER* Sebastian is holding a kid!!!  
> I dunno guys I always imagine Steve and Bucky adopting a cute little girl. And yes I do have an entire plot thought up on how they ended up finding Sammy. I'll try to post it as soon as I can.


End file.
